She's in Love
by Antimisanthrope
Summary: Moliver two shot. Mostly third person & Oliver POV. Based on Mark Wills' She's in Love. They just graduated high school and are going separate ways. Take a look see guys! RR por favor. Now completed, woo!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mark Wills' song, nor Hannah Montana. Damn shame, innit? Tis okay though, I have hope!**

**She's In Love - Mark Wills**

It was one in the morning, and the only lights were the stars and moon above, the single street lamp that hadn't burnt out, and a single porch light. It illuminated a teenage boy and girl, sitting on the porch stairs, both had their heads in their hands.

"Graduation night. Wow…you believe we're officially college students?" Miley asked.

"You believe I actually graduated?" Oliver joked.

"Sigh. What would you do without me? I am _such_ a great tutor," she responded.

"Oh don't be so conceited. But you're right. I owe my passing grade to you, Miles. Thanks," said Oliver as he looked at the beautiful girl next to him. A single curl was in her face, framing her blue eyes. _Even in the dark, her blue eyes are so full of light_, he thought.

"Well if I didn't, we wouldn't be able to follow our plan of writing letters, not emails, cause that's not personal, everyday throughout college and make our book of college experiences at USC and NYU, **which** will become the #1 book in America when you're a famous director and I'm a famous actress," she said knowingly.

"Ohhhh, I see. So it was for _selfish_ reasons then," Oliver laughed.

"No…Selfish would be for only my good. I made sure you passed all your AP classes for _us_," Miley tried to say seriously, only to giggle three seconds later.

"Come here, you," Oliver said with arms wide open.

Miley leaned over and gave here best friend a huge hug. _I sure am gonna miss these hugs. No one gives better hugs than Oliver._

"So you know I go on my final Hannah Montana tour tomorrow, right?"

"You do?"

"Ahuh. Leaving for Europe first thing. Still haven't packed. Ugh. I get back third week of August, right in time to move into my dorm."

"So…we won't be hanging out this summer then…" Oliver started.

"Not really. I don't think so. No. Well…I'll promise to try and stop by whenever there's downtime. My last show is gonna be here in Malibu anyways…August 15th! We'll hang - "

"Miles. I leave on the 12th. I'll be in New York by then."

"Oh. So I guess this is goodbye then…" she began.

"Yeah, it is," he finished.

"I'll miss you so much." Her eyes began to well up.

"Don't cry. It's not like we're never gonna see each other again." He pulled her close and wiped her tears.

"Swear you'll keep up with our letter thing? We're gonna stay in touch no matter what, yeah?"

"Course we will. You should go now. You should get some rest," as he began to stand up.

"Okay…Gnight then." She jumped up and gave him another huge hug.

"Night."

Oliver turned up the stairs and began walking to the door as Miley made her way home. He reached to turn off the porch light.

"Oliver!"

He looked back over his shoulder.

"I love you. You'll always be my best friend. No matter what." Miley added.

"Love you too, Miles. Go home, it's late."

"Goodbye…" she quivered.

"Goodbye."

_Third of June she said goodbye  
I watched her walk into the night  
The hardest thing I ever did was let her go  
We swore as friends we stay in touch  
Best of friends don't mean that much…_

**A/N: I know it's not as much of a song fic, but the song was more…inspiration than anything.**

**Also…this was originally supposed to be a oneshot to add to my "Perfect Chemistry" set, but it was getting long, so I've decided to make it a two shot. Oh me and my ramblings. Don't forget to leave some love (or a little less love). Either works. And check out "Chasing Hearts" or "Perfect Chemistry" if you haven't already. Mahalo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: How about when I **_**do**_ **own something big and patented here, I let you know. For now, it's just the story idea that's mine. ;)**

_Best of friends don't mean that much…_

Oliver ran out of the bathroom, clad only in a basic towel hanging from his waist. "I got it, Jack!" he yelled out.

"Wasn't going for it anyways. Phones are overrated," his roommate said.

"Right. Overrated…" Oliver trailed off, picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

_When that phone call comes to tell you_

"Oliver! I've found him!"

_  
She's in love  
_

"God, I know you're about to tune me out but just say "okay" every now and then to lead me on, alright?"

"Okay, Miles."

"Well, anyways. I met him in my history of films class. He's journalism major and was taking the class as an elective. His name is Mark. He's really great and funny. You two would get along so well. He's from Boston. He has the cutest little accent. It's not all heavy like in the movies, but it's totally identifiable…"

_  
She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free  
Still I can't believe  
She's in love  
Strolling down a one-way street  
She's in love  
You'd swear her heart has wings  
She's in love  
Why can't it be me_

Miley's voice slowly faded into the background as Oliver began to get let lost in his own thoughts. He saw the faces of the girls he had passed in Washington Square, or stood hip to hip with on the subway, the aspiring actresses that had been in his films. He thought of all these girls that he had no doubt been attracted to, but never pursued. He thought of all the times he had said no to a late night coffee run with one of them because images of his bubbly brunette best friend would pop into his mind.

He thought of the box under his bed, filled with letters that had never been sent. Oliver had kept up with the letters, never missed a day. He even went out of his way to add in a funny joke, or an inspirational quote to each letter. But after the first quarter of their second year, Miley's letters seemed to come less and less often. And with that, her phone calls also became limited.

"Oliver? Oliver! Did you hear what I just said?"

"Yeah…you've found "the one". Mike or whatever."

"Mark actually. But no, I just said that I'm coming to New York! To visit you!"

"Oh. Wow. Umm, when were you thinking of coming?" he asked, not sure how to respond.

"Spring break."

"As in next week?"

"Ahuh…"

"I actually don't know if that's gonna work out. I mean…I have a final film to turn in next week. I've been staying up all hours of the night and day to finish it. You wouldn't enjoy yourself here just seeing me work."

"But…," she started.

Oliver's feelings were getting the best of him. He was getting frustrated at everyone. Frustrated at himself for never letting Miley know his feelings, frustrated at himself for not getting over her, and frustrated at her for thinking it was okay to just call him and tell him about falling in love with another guy, and topping it off by announcing she would be coming to visit.

"Look Miles. It's just not gonna work okay?!?" he said, raising his voice.

"Oh."

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to yell…"

"No, I was being pushy and totally not considering your plans. It wasn't right of me. I'll just see you over summer or something if you come home. Bye Oliver."

"Miles, don't go."

"It's fine. I have to anyways. Like you said, finals coming up."

"Miles…"

"Bye best friend. I miss you."

"Bye Miley. I miss yo - " Oliver heard the phone on the other end disconnect. He sighed. He hadn't meant to yell at her, but he couldn't take it. She was in love, and not with him. It just didn't feel right to him. _Well of course it doesn't smart one, you'd give your life to be with her._ Oliver was mad at his conscience for being right.

Another ring of his phone. "Can you please pick it up this time Jack?" Oliver called out.

"Pick up what?"

"Never. Mind. I'll get it."

"Hello?" he answered with a tone of annoyance.

"Hi. Sorry…wrong number I think. Although I'd hate if it were, cause this is long distance. Wait! Since it is long distance…do you think you could do me a favor, stranger person? I'm looking for Oliver Oken, he's a friend of mine. Friend's name is Lily. That's me. So yeah, do you know him?"

"Lily...it's me. And are you always this open with all strangers?" he answered, raising his eyebrow at his friend.

"Mostly. But well, I just wanted to call and say hi."

"Thanks. Hi yourself. Is that all?"

"Uhh, yeah."

"Lils, you never make long distance calls for "hi"s. What do you need?"

"I don't _need_ anything! Hmph. I just wanted to check and see if you were alright."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Oh. She hasn't told you. Oh my God. Lily lily lily. Stupid stupid stupid," Lily said, all flustered.

"Oh. About finding the love of her life? Yeah. I know all about journalism kid."

"Well yeah. That's why I called, to make sure you were alright. I know how much you love her Oliver. I mean, I've known you since you were still scared of the boogeyman."

"Thanks for bringing back those happy memories, Lils. Anyways, I'm fine. I"ll get over it. Hell, I'm in New York City. I'm sure when I least expect it, someone will walk into my life, and Miley will be out of mine for good."

"Good. Well, for you knowing you'll get over her. But _very _bad for wanting her out of your life. You mean so much to her. Sure I'm her girl best friend, but I missed those two last years of high school with you guys. That's something you both have. You have to realize that she loves you more than anything on this planet."

"Not in the way that matters, Lily. Not in that way."

"I know things didn't work out how you were hoping they would, but that doesn't mean you should just throw away your friendship."

"Our friendship ended night of graduation, Lils. After that, Miley wasn't the same Miley. The _friendship_ I have with this Miley is one where I can never seem to contact her. Of course, she knows that I"ll always be waiting by the phone for her call, which she knows I'll drop everything for."

"Oh come on, Oliver. It's not all her fault. How do you think she felt all those times when you couldn't come to one of her plays, but she's been to every one of your student screenings? You ever think about those nights that I had to coach her through the tears?"

"It's not like I didn't want to. I've wanted to go to every single one. But sorry that I wasn't a pop star for a few years, and don't have extra pocket change for across the country airfare lying - "

"And I think I distinctly remember one time when you said, and I quote, 'It's not like you're the lead in this one. I bet you could just recite your lines over the phone to me right now.' "

"Okay. So I wasn't the best friend anyone could ask for. You've made your point. That doesn't change the fact that she's in love with this guy."

"Look, Oliver. I've seen Miley supposedly fall in love with tons of guys. Who's to say this guy is any different? It's probably just another false alarm, there's always hope."

"No there isn't. And he's not, Lily. I heard it in her voice."

"Alright, Oliver. I've obviously called too soon. So I'm gonna say goodbye for now, and you just call me when you need to okay?"

"Yeah, whatever, Lils."

"Bye, buddy."

"Bye." Oliver hated Lily for calling and bringing up the fact that this necessarily wasn't all Miley's fault. Everything that Lily had said was true. Oliver hadn't been there for Miley as much as he should have, which he now regretted with every fiber of his being.

_  
Told everyone I'm doing fine  
Learned how to get on with my life  
I just want what's best for her  
So I lied_

Lily got home to her dorm at the University of Melbourne and saw the little light on her answering machine blinking red. She pressed play and went to grab a drink from the fridge.

"Hey, Lils. It's Oliver. Just wanted to call and say hi. Anyways, I guess I should tell you I've found someone. Her name's Hope. She's a sweet girl. Call me back I guess. I promise I'll send you long distance money if you want. Bye."

_  
Found a note on my door last night  
Said, "I'll be your friend 'till the day I die"  
But you should know I found someone  
Now she's in love  
_

It was now the first week of June, when everyone was pretty much done with all of their finals, or only had one or two left. Jack had already headed back to San Francisco, so Oliver had been spending the last few days by himself.

Walking up the stairs due to the broken elevator, Oliver was more than glad to head back to an empty dorm. However, when he reached the end of the hall, he saw a petite girl sitting on the ground, eyes closed and iPod on hand; her head was leaned back against a small suitcase.

"Miley? What are you doing here?"

The girl, startled, looked up. She jumped onto Oliver, embracing him with all she had. "My mom always said it's easier to ask for forgiveness than permission, so I decided I'd just surprise you this time, instead of asking ahead."

"Well, I'm definitely surprised. Uhh, you wanna come in? It's kind of a mess."

"Like your old room?"

"Pretty much."

"Then it'll feel like home," she replied, making Oliver laugh.

They had talked through the night, and now they were lying on Oliver's bed, a few hours to Miley's departure for the airport. They were digging up old memories, catching up on new ones, and just enjoying each other's company. Both were lying on their backs, staring up at the ceiling fan.

"So you're still with that Mark guy?"

"Yeah, I am."

"You like it?"

"Sure, course. He makes me feel good about myself, and I feel pretty stable with him."

"Stable? I've never known you to be the stable kind," Oliver inquired.

"Oh, shut up. I guess I just like the feeling of having someone who I know will always be around. Anyways, what about you? Lily tells me you have a girly friend."

"Yeah, Hope. We're doing alright I guess. But I'm still not sure if she's the one for me."

"Oh well, that's the risk we take. You never know, she just may be the one to crack open that hard shell of yours. A feat that no other female on this planet has been able to do yet," she joked.

"Am I really that horrible with relationships?"

"It's not that at all. Actually, I guess now that we're both with other people, I can tell you this."

"Tell me what?"

Miley got up and got into a sitting position. "Well, it sounds kind of silly, but I always kind of imagined that right now, we'd have ended up together. I used to picture it in high school. I mean, who better to spend the rest of my life with than my best friend? You know me better than anyone else. I mean, you'll be my best friend til the day I die." She shrugged. "But I guess life throws us in all different kinds of directions."

Oliver rolled onto his side and looked at her. "No joke?"

"No joke," she laughed.

He suddenly sat up and grabbed her hands. "Then let's be together. You and me, it'll be just like before."

Miley's eyes began to well up. "Oliver! I can't just drop Mark like that, and you drop your girlfriend. We're not in high school, our actions affect other people now. Trust me, there's nothing more that I'd want to do, but I guess it just wasn't meant to be."

"Says what, Miles?"

"Everything! We're both already involved with other people. And we live across the country from each other."

"I've seen longer distanced relationships last," he interjected.

"That's not the point! It's just too late now. You know up until I met Mark, I would always plan out how I would tell you that I was in love with you? All those plays you missed? Yeah, those were the nights when I was going to bare it all for you. But you never showed, and there was my answer."

"Look, Miley. I know I messed up beyond all reason by not going to your shows. But what matters now is that we're in love. Isn't that all that ever matters?"

"This isn't some movie! I love you, Oliver, that's for certain. But I just can't be in love with you anymore, okay? I've tried it, and it hurts."

"Well, I won't let it happen anymore. I won't hurt you."

"Just, move on okay. I will too. I'm at least trying right now."

It was a few minutes before they looked at one another. Oliver sighed deeply, and paused before he spoke again. "Let me drive you to the airport then."

Once there, they headed towards Miley's gate, hand in hand.

"So, this is me," she said.

Oliver nodded slightly. "I love you, Miles."

"I love you, too, Oliver. More than anything else in this world. But I just can't be _in_ love with you." She slowly began to back away. "Goodbye."

And though neither wanted to let go, their hands slowly drew apart.

_She's in love  
She's got that fire in her eyes  
She's in love  
How her smile lights up the sky  
It's like she's walking on air  
She's been set free  
Still I can't believe  
She's in love  
Strolling down a one-way street  
She's in love  
You'd swear her heart has wings  
She's in love  
Why can't it be me_

**A/N: Well…that's it! The end. El fin. Let me know how you liked it, if you did. Thanks for reading, you all are **the **best! xxoo**


End file.
